Ein Teil von Smallville
by Ennoia
Summary: Es sollte ein spassiger Abend in Clarks Loft werden ... Was jedoch, wenn plötzlich alles anders kommt?


..:Ein Teil von Smallville:..

Genre: CD, D

Charakter: Pete

Bemerkung: Ich hoffe die FF gefällt euch. Hab sie vor einiger Zeit geschrieben ... Die Story fängt mitten in der Folge "Extinction" (3. Staffel) an...

Disclaimer: Smallville und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere sind eingetragene Warenzeichen und stehen unter dem Copyright© von Warner Bros. und DC Comics. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Es ist jetzt schon vier Wochen her, seit es passiert ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, es ist für mich und meine Freunde, für Lana und besonders auch Chloe, doch eine halbe, schreckliche Ewigkeit.

Es gab wohl in diesen Wochen keinen Tag, keine Stunde, ja, vielleicht sogar keine Minute, in der ich nicht an diesen Augenblick, an die Stunden danach, an die Tage, Wochen, ja sogar Jahre davor denken musste. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wieso du, wieso hier? Ich hatte dich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer für unverwundbar gehalten. Dein Geheimnis war bei mir gut aufgehoben, das hasst du gewusst. Du warst für mich wie ein Bruder, ein ganz besonderer Bruder, jemanden mit dem ich über alles reden konnte, mit dem ich über die Jahre hin durch Dick und Dünn gegangen bin. Ich wusste, wir würden mit allem fertig werden, doch das, was eingetreten war, daran hätte ich nie gedacht, nie in meinem Leben geglaubt. Ich wollte und ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass es nie geschehen wäre!

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, wir wollten zusammen einen lustigen Abend verbringen, in deiner Loft herumhängen, das Übliche eben, als ich von weitem mehrere Autos vor der Farm stehen sah. Was war da los? Ich konnte in der Dämmerung nicht viel erkennen. Ich fuhr etwas schneller, aber nicht zu schnell, denn da stand auch ein Wagen der Polizei, die Farben waren auch in dem Zwielicht gut erkennbar. Plötzlich verstrich die Zeit wie in Zeitlupe. Wie du es mir beschrieben hast. Ein Gefühl, welches ich auch immer gerne hätte erleben wollen. Doch nun war der falsche Zeitpunkt dazu, das Gefühl wurde getäuscht durch die Neugier und auch durch den aufkommenden Unmut, Angst.

Als ich die Auffahrt zu eurer Farm hochfuhr, sah ich deine Eltern. Sie hielten sich in den Armen. Ich erschrak, als ich im Licht der Laternen sah, wie blass ihre Gesichter waren. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Was war hier passiert!

Ich stellte den Wagen ab, rannte zu deinen Eltern. Sie bemerkten mich nicht. Wie in Trance standen sie da. Ihre Blicke waren in die Küche gerichtet. Sie zitterten beide.

Wie naiv von mir, aber ich hoffte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, es läge daran, dass sie vielleicht etwas frohren. Sie Sonne war schon seit einiger Zeit hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Ich folgte ihren Blicken hinein ins Haus, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen. Es standen zu viele Leute da. Ohne weiter zu überlegen ging ich die paar Schritte bis zur Türe, steckte meinen Kopf herein um einen Blick erhaschen zu können.

Und da war sie: Leere, mein Kopf war plötzlich leer. Die Stimmen welche noch vor einer Sekunde alle zu hören waren, waren plötzlich alle verschwunden. Dumpfe Geräusche, welche an den Wänden widerhallten. Zeitlupe. Nein, ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über mich. Ich sah dich. Mein Körper versuchte sich durch die Leute zu rempeln, schupste sie zur Seite. Nun sah ich dich da, ganz nahe bei mir. Ich konnte meine Emotionen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schrecken, Angst und Trauer. Ich ließ mich neben dir zu Boden fallen, sah dich an, in dein Gesicht. Dein Hemd war blutverschmiert. Wach auf, mein Freund, bitte wach auf! Ich schrie dich an, packte deinen Kopf, hielt dich in meinen Armen. Versuchte dich durch sanftes rütteln aus dem Schlaf zu wecken. Was ist mit heute Abend, wir wollten Spaß haben... Spaß, zusammen abhängen ...

Jemand versuchte mich von dir weg zu ziehen. Ich wehrte mich. Die Person riss mich gewaltsam weg. Es tut mir leid, ich habe dich, aus meinen Armen, zurück auf den Boden gleiten lassen. Deine Haare verdeckten einen Teil deines Gesichtes. Ich wurde etwas abseits im Raum stehen gelassen. Sie kümmerten sich nun um dich. Jemand nahm eine Decke und deckte dich zu. Und ... er deckte dein Gesicht zu. Halt! Bitte nicht! Du erstickst!

Du lagst da unter diesem weißen Tuch und hast dich nicht bewegt.

Kurze Zeit später warst du weg. Die Leute waren weg. Sie hatten eine Aussage von mir verlangt, doch was sollte ich sagen?

Du bist mein Freund.

Ich saß immer noch im selben Ecken, hatte nicht mit ansehen können, wie sich dich weg gebracht haben. Wollte es nicht sehen. Jemand hatte dein Blut vom Boden weggewischt. All Spuren beseitigt.

Deine Eltern betraten die Küche. Sie setzten sich nun ebenfalls hin, sagten aber nichts. Stille beherrschte den Raum. Was war passiert? Was war geschehen? Deine Mutter rührte sich nicht, die Hand immer noch voller Entsetzens vor ihrem Mund. Dein Vater bat mich, mit bebender Stimme, mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen. Ihm fehlten die Worte ebenso wie mir. Er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, welche Worte er benutzen sollte. Wir liefen ziellos in der Auffahrt umher. Ich konnte deutlich die Reifenspuren, aller, in den letzten Stunden da gewesenen, Autos, in dem, von der Nacht schwarz gefärbten, Boden erkennen.

Du wurdest von einem irren Jugendlichen erschossen. Offiziell. Niemand ging der Sache genauer nach. Die grüne Kugel, niemand nahm sie wirklich wahr. Aber sie war da, sie hatte dir dein Leben genommen.

Ein paar Tage danach war ich noch einmal bei deinen Eltern. Sie hatten mir erlaubt, in dein Zimmer zu gehen und deine Loft zu sehen.

Kleider lagen zerstreut auf deinem Bett. Alles roch nach dir. Dein Schultasche stand vor deinem Schreibtisch. Die Hausaufgaben, welche wir an Vortag in der Schule abgeben mussten, lagen noch immer da. Ich sah sie mir durch, diese Schrift, sie ist so typisch für dich. Sie passte zu dir. Für diesen Aufsatz hättest du bestimmt eine gute Note bekommen! Doch er war nicht fertig. Die Arbeit war nicht fertig, nicht ganz. Einige Worte fehlten. Ich legte die Mappe wieder zurück und atmete tief durch.

Ich sah mich um. Auf dem Regal, neben deinem Wecker stand ein Bild, auf dem du, ich und unsere Freunde zu sehen waren. Ich musste lachen. Dieses Foto war noch nicht sehr alt. Ich wusste nicht, dass du es hattest, doch ich freute mich darüber.

In deiner Loft stand immer noch dein Fernrohr, mit welchem du an den meisten Abenden in den Himmel hinauf geblickt hast. Deine Eltern haben mir gesagt, ich dürfe es mitnehmen, es sein ein Geschenk von dir. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es annehmen konnte. Er war ein fester Bestandteil von dir und deinem Alltag. Vielleicht ein Ritual? Ich konnte es nicht einfach herausreißen. Doch die Blicke deiner Elter verrieten mir, dass es okay war.

Ich würde mein ganzes Leben darauf Acht geben, das habe ich mir in diesem Augenblick geschworen.

Ich sah noch einmal zurück, bevor ich die Treppe hinunter stieg, prägte mir ein letztes Mal alles ein. Dann verließ ich die Loft. Im Ungewissen, ob ich das alles noch einmal so sehen würde, wie es gewesen war.

---

Eines ist jedoch sicher: Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man dich nie vergessen wird. Du bist ein Teil von hier, mein Freund. Ein Teil von Smallville!

ENDE

(05.2004)


End file.
